poptropicafandomcom-20200223-history
Early Poptropica Island
| suceeded = Shark Tooth Island }} Early Poptropica was the first island released on Poptropica. It is where the first Poptropicans live. The task of the island is to find 3 items for Early Poptropicans. Its the only island to have two multiplayer rooms: Soda Pop Shop and the Arcade. it is also considered the easiest island. Plot Synopsis Early Poptropica was the very first island in Poptropica. On it, the island's oldest inhabitants ask you to help them locate three stolen items: A pig, a bucket, and a signal flag. Walkthrough First Stop: Main Street When you climb down from the blimp, you'll find yourself on Main Street. Go inside the Pop Art Museum to see art from famous artists and speak to the artists themselves. Meet other players inside the two multi-player rooms: the Soda Pop Shop and the Arcade. You could start exploring by climbing up the Water Tower. You'll see a flag there, but you won't be able to reach it. You'll also see an open manhole. You can jump down there now if you want, but you might want to wait until you get your Glow Stick. Getting back up isn't so easy! The Old Part of Town Go right on Main Street to get to Early Poptropica. The characters here look like pilgrims, and the buildings look like old cabins. If you talk to these early inhabitants, they'll tell you about the items they're missing: one pilgrim is missing a Pig, one is missing a Bucket and the third is missing a Signal Flag. Tip: To find the last pilgrim, go all the way to the end of the dock and climb up the rope hanging down from the watchtower. Remember that Glow Stick we mentioned? You can find it here if you climb down inside the well and jump from platform to platform. Walk into the Glow Stick to add it to your items. Back to Main Street Now that you have the Glow Stick, it's time to explore the manhole. Jump down to the very bottom. You might get knocked over by a spider, but that's okay. Even if you fall all the way to the bottom, you'll still land on your feet. Then jump over the green spider and move right to find the prized porker. Touch the Pig to add it to your items. You might be temped to leave the manhole now, bu there's more to be found down there. Get past the green spider again and enter the tunnel on your left. Tip: Those purple spiders can knock you back to the ground if you're not careful. Time your jumps to avoid the spiders when they fall. Your Glow Stick will light the way through the tunnel. When you see a rope, climb up. Keep climbing until you find the Golden Egg. There are hints written on the walls to tell you if you're going in the right direction. When you find the Golden Egg, touch it to add it to your items. After you get the Egg, travel upward to find an exit, and you'll find yourself in front of Poptropica Towers. Check out Poptropica Towers So now you have the Pig, but you still need the Bucket and the Flag. Since you're at Poptropica Towers, you should start exploring the city street lined with tall buildings. Jump to the ledge of the first building you see and head for the roof! Travel from rooftop to rooftop, bouncing off clotheslines to help you. When you reach the blue building, climb to the very top, which looks like a rooftop restaurant. Then climb up the vine. Land of the Purple Giant Now you're in the clouds. Move right until you see a huge pair of purple feet. Click on them to talk to the giant. He'll accept your Golden Egg as payment to enter his vegetable garden. You'll find the bucket among the enormous veggies. Enter the Aircraft Graveyard Keep moving right until you enter the Aircraft Graveyard. You can't use any of the planes here, but if you look carefully, you'll find a Jet Pack. This is just what you need to get to high places - like the top of the Water Tower, where the Signal Flag awaits you. Get back to Main Street any way you can. Then use the Jet Pack to fly to the top of the Water Tower. To fly, move your cursor until you see a green up-arrow. Click and hold to move up. Then move left or right. When you reach the top of the tower, click on the Flag to add it to your items. FYI: The Jet Pack is a great way to get around, but you can only use it while you are in Early Poptropica. Make Your Deliveries Now you've got the Pig, the Bucket and the Flag. Head back to Early Poptropica. (You can fly if you want to, but you'll have to walk between Main Street and Early Poptropica.) Talk to each of the three pilgrims who were missing items. When you do, the items will be removed from your Inventory and returned to their original owners. Once you return the Signal Flag, a boat will reach the dock. Talk to the person on the boat, and he will thank you with an Early Poptropica Medallion. Congratulations! Tip: To wear your Medallion, click on the items icon. Click on the Medallion card and click on Put On. You can take it off whenever you want by returning to the card and clicking on Take Off. Multiplayer Rooms *Soda Pop Shop *Arcade Reviews * Videos thumb|300px|left|Poptropica Tour: Summer 2009 Trivia *All of the Early Poptropicans here are pixelated. *This is the only island to have two multiplayer rooms. The reason for this is because at one time, this was the only island. The creators thought it would be boring to only have two of these rooms in the game, so they added two. *The Early Poptropica sign that marks where the pilgrims are says 'EST. 1983.' The pilgrims, however, look like they are from the NES's era, not 1983. Fan Art Category:Islands